


兄弟与玫瑰

by tohsakaminuki



Category: Azure苍蓝
Genre: Azure - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohsakaminuki/pseuds/tohsakaminuki
Summary: 「Azure」的番外，放在晋江被屏蔽了……明明没有车啊。最近ao3也有些难登……嗯，好奇。
Relationships: Frederick/Grinait
Kudos: 1





	兄弟与玫瑰

西摩街上的那栋象牙白色的公寓里住着会唱歌的精灵，当弗雷德里克如此称赞格林艾特的时候，后者的脸就会发红。他确实有着金嗓子，正当他站在厨房里鼓捣那些茶壶和茶叶的时候，弗雷德还能听见他哼唱着不知名的异国小调。  
“弗雷德，能帮我个忙吗？”  
弗雷德应了一声后，看着格林端着茶壶走到他的跟前，然后从茶几下方找出一副白色的粗布手套戴上。金发的青年看上去还有着奇怪的爱好，他不知道什么时候摸出一把园艺用的剪刀，兴致勃勃地到了只露了一半的窗台前修剪那几簇长的还算是不错的红玫瑰。  
弗雷德每每路过这里的时候，目光总会被美丽的植物吸引，他曾猜想是不是格林艾特找人来打理这些难以照料的植物，没想到是他费了很多心血在这上面。他刚想问些问题，被格林的话堵住了嘴。  
“我三天后要去维也纳参加纪念演出，然后紧接着要到德累斯顿去参加一场演唱会……也就是说，我要到两周后才回到伦敦来。”  
“噢，好的。你要我为你做什么呢？”  
“很简单，只要你帮我照顾这些花儿就行了。”  
他心底咯噔一声，园艺是他四十多年来少数不擅长的事物之一，但面对格林艾特期待的眼神，他硬是这般答应了下来。谁叫他没办法拒绝心上人的任何一个请求呢？他只能一边喝着茶，一边观察格林是怎样对待这花儿的。

不过前脚格林艾特刚刚离开伦敦，弗雷德里克就碰上了第一个难题。他明明数过长方形的花盆里有十朵玫瑰花，为什么格林才没走多久，这些花中就消失了两朵？他对花的品种也相当不懂，只晓得格林管这些花叫做朱丽叶，就好像他才是那个罗密欧似的。  
又过了几天，他再次上门照顾花朵的时候，发现又少了两朵。  
难不成格林艾特的公寓里有地精？他实在是想不明白，只能悄悄地给正在工作的格林发了好几条消息，询问他能否让他住在这栋“古怪”的公寓里。  
“为什么突然这样问？也不是不可以，你的工作不忙吗？”  
“我倒是还好，最近没什么需要我去管的事情。”  
换言之，他把工作全都推给了茱莉娅和杰弗森去管，自己下定决心一定要抓到那个玫瑰花大盗。  
弗雷德里克叫詹姆斯去公寓里取几套替换的衣物，他则把格林的公寓转了个遍。这栋房子的价格应该很贵，光是一个音乐剧演员应该买不起这么好的沿街公寓。怪不得他还要来编辑部打第二份工，不过他还从杰弗森那边听说格林有阵子住在他家花店的楼上。这里的房间并不多，除了一间不大的卧室外，还有个开放式厨房，弗雷德仔细看了一圈后还不得不赞叹沿着厨房的墙面都没有被烟雾熏黑，看来格林并不怎么在家做饭。  
睡在喜欢的人的床上，这样未免有些恋物癖的嫌疑。他倒是感叹了一下这张床铺的柔软，便沉沉睡去。

温和的清晨日光洒入他头顶的天窗内。  
弗雷德举起手遮住晃眼的太阳，他睡得迷迷糊糊，不用去公司的时候他还能继续在床上多赖一会。不过就在这时候，他听见客厅里传来了脚步声。看来还算是巧合，玫瑰花大盗一早就到了这里，他小心翼翼地挪到了门背后，拉开一小条缝隙往外看，一个深灰色西服的褐色头发的男人正在挑选合适的玫瑰花，然后就在他要拿起剪刀的时候，弗雷德开口说道：  
“不好意思，先生。我想您这是私闯民宅……并且还构成了盗窃罪。”  
“真抱歉，我没想到还有人在这儿。”  
那男人转过身来，他的脸庞和格林有些相似，弗雷德也觉得他甚是眼熟，又突然意识到他的浴袍带子没有系紧，只能手忙脚乱地穿好浴袍后继续开口：  
“您知道这里是谁的房子吧？您也应该知道那是谁的花吧？”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
男人放下剪刀，他的表情变得有趣起来，那双灰蓝色的眼睛扫过弗雷德里克，笑出了声，“你穿着谁的浴袍？”  
“我自己的，这解释起来很困难，不过我获得了主人的允许。”  
“哈哈哈，您可真幽默。杰拉尔德，杰拉尔德·格莱泰尔。”  
当对方报出格莱泰尔这个姓氏的时候，弗雷德脑中的警铃大作，再想起来对方自称是杰拉尔德，他倒是在二十多年前读大学的时候真的认识一个杰拉尔德。世界上总不会有那么多的巧合，他不太相信面前的人就是那个杰拉尔德。  
“弗雷德里克·格兰特，很高兴认识您。”  
“我们很早就认识了，不是吗？”  
对方放下剪子，双手轻松地往桌上一撑，笑得如同他的兄弟般开朗。二十多年的剑桥旅行唤起了他所有对于这个人的认知，弗雷德转了转眼睛后还是带着一丝疑惑地发问：“我们曾经是笔友，对吧？”  
“很高兴您能想起来，作为一个生意人，您可不能有那么差的记性。”  
那时候的杰拉尔德还是一头金发，和现在两鬓斑白的棕发男人完全不一样，他那会看上去要有活力的多。他主动走过来要和弗雷德握手，弗雷德也注意到了在他左手无名指上的小小银环。  
“我结婚了。在格林大三的那年，我和伊丽莎订了婚，没过多久就结婚了。”  
“恭喜你，那么……”  
“我还有两个孩子，亚历山大和斯黛拉。”  
看来这男人的家庭生活还算得上幸福美满，不过他还是搞不懂，为什么他要来这里偷剪下那些娇艳美丽的花朵。嫩黄色的花瓣簇拥在一起，他后来还谷歌了一下：朱丽叶拥有最古老的花环形式，虽说香味是所有品种中最淡的，可它是最典型的切花玫瑰，这都不是杰拉尔德剪下花朵的理由。

“你想问为什么我在这里，对吗？”  
看来杰拉尔德并非没有自知之明，他在阳光下的剪影变得庄严肃穆，像是圣洁的天使下凡般。弗雷德心说他的身材要比那家伙好上太多了，他裹紧浴袍，示意杰拉尔德继续说下去。  
他灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着狡黠，他抿抿嘴，从手边拿起一支已经剪下的玫瑰，放到鼻前轻嗅：  
“这是大卫·奥斯丁的第一个切花月季品种。要说起香味，远远不及路易十四那般强烈。她们轻轻绽放着浅金色的花瓣，又或者是粉色的，重叠揉合在一起形成了独有的美丽。这就像是古典油画，我很喜欢她。”  
“这不是你来偷格林的玫瑰的理由，我相信格林也很喜欢这些玫瑰。”  
“喜欢？他无非是帮我做些园丁的活罢了。我经常不在家里，所以我总要带些礼物给亲爱的伊丽莎。”  
弗雷德愣住了，他从未想到还能有这么一个理由，冠冕堂皇地剪下兄弟养成的玫瑰花，只是为了讨另一位女性欢心。于是他皱起眉头，询问他为何不找一个职业的园丁来照顾这些花，再说了，罗克利夫伯爵家中肯定有一片很大的花园。  
“园丁不会像格林那样对她们上心，你懂吗？”  
“他花了那么多心血在这上面，你更不应该这样做。”  
不知道为何，他心头有种感觉：格林与这些花朵一同度过了无数个无法入眠的夜晚，他也许拉着小提琴对着这些不会回话的玫瑰唱着没法唱出口的情歌；他坐在窗台上向街面望去的时候，是否也会对玫瑰们说些压抑许久的心声呢？弗雷德更无法原谅杰拉尔德的做法，他有些生气，碍于面子，他没有当场发作，只是叫那人下次别再来了。

两周后，格林活蹦乱跳地出现在公寓门口的时候看见了明显带着疲倦的弗雷德里克。他以为是这份“看管公寓”的工作让平时日理万机的董事长都应付不过来，还开玩笑地挖苦他说什么他就应该好好磨练一下。  
弗雷德本以为格林看见那盆还剩下六枝的玫瑰会大发雷霆，谁晓得他只是放下行李袋，凑上前去好好观察了一下后夸赞弗雷德的修剪技术不错。他转身进了厨房，翻找冰箱里有什么能够吃的玩意，他从下飞机起就一直很饿。  
“抱歉，我没能看好你的玫瑰。”  
他伸手摸着后脑勺，相当不好意思地向弯着腰在冰箱里找食物的格林道歉，  
“她们原本有十支的，我没能阻止杰拉尔德来带走她们，我发誓我真的不是故意的……”  
“没关系。”  
格林走到他的跟前，他们的身高差有差不多十公分，他伸出手捧住男人的脸庞，浅色的眼睛里荡着温柔。被另一个男人捧着脸的感觉很怪，弗雷德脸上的温度急剧升高，他连耳朵也一直红了起来。  
浅金色短发的男人就那样望着他，然后拥抱了他。  
弗雷德里克从未想过自己会被格林的举动逼迫到如此窘境，他通常认为自己才是比较像是上面的那个，格林看上去那么“瘦弱”（和他相比起来），平时又那么温和，怎么看都不像是翻身作主的类型——哦，他们尚未确定关系，自巴黎分别以来，还没有一个好机会让他把爱意表达出口。  
“杰拉尔德总会到我这里来拿一些玫瑰，他说这是给伊丽莎白的礼物。我很高兴你能替我保护剩下的几支，她们也会很感谢你的。”  
“我……”  
格林用嘴唇堵住了他想要说出口的话，他们就这样在静默中接吻，末了，谁都没有说一句话。这样的场景变得更加诡异，弗雷德里克急于打破这样的沉默，他先是从对方的怀抱中退了出来，然后支支吾吾地想要辩解一些事情。  
“你不试试看，你怎么知道呢？”  
海底浮现的赛壬正在引诱水手，有着黄金般的嗓子的格林艾特兴许是深居大西洋海底的一条美人鱼，他的任何一句话语都变得有魔力般，他的目光黏在弗雷德的身上，从头到脚。  
看来他的饥饿远不止此。

好在弗雷德里克常年健身，在某方面仍取得了主导地位，他看着戴着黑框眼镜的格林艾特又觉得有些陌生——他们的关系来得突如其然，和几年前的不告而别没什么区别。  
“你不戴眼镜比较好看。”  
“帅哥，不戴眼镜意味着我跟鼹鼠差不多。”  
格林说了一句，在刚才的激情开始前，他已经去浴室摘掉了平时会戴的隐形眼镜，而弗雷德没想到他还是个高度近视。  
“度数没有那么高，我是说没有到吓死人的地步，但不意味着我不需要它们。”这是格林艾特式嘲讽，或者说是格莱泰尔家的传统教育方式。他准备开口和刚温存过的格林谈谈关于杰拉尔德的事情。  
他对那家伙一无所知，要了解恋人的家人，最好从刚见过面的兄弟开始说起。  
“杰拉尔德是你的哥哥，对吗？”  
“没错。你觉得他怎么样？”  
“狡猾又古怪，他应该找人去打理那些玫瑰，而不是单单叫你来处理这些事情。”  
弗雷德抱怨，他从没见过那么“自私”的人，他心目中的杰拉尔德不该是这样的。格林哈哈哈地笑起来，随后解释只是因为他更喜欢接触大自然，接触生命诞生的感觉，这往往会给他提供很多灵感；而且他还在杰弗森的花店里帮过很多忙，照看娇嫩的花朵不是什么难事。  
“他身上有很多秘密。比如说我到现在都不知道他究竟在为政府做什么，不过我不准备去猜。他也替我保守了很多秘密，比如在伊顿的时候，我爱上了艾萨克的这件事。”  
“你可从来没和我说过。”  
格林的表情变了，他的脸庞上拂过一层薄薄的乌云，他只是说艾萨克是个不错的足球队长，现在为热刺队踢球。弗雷德里克也明白这后面恐怕有很多他不太想说的细节，便问他晚饭要吃什么，他来订餐馆。  
身边人想了会建议还不如去周边的超市里买些食材，他还算是半个“理论派厨师”，做出来的饭也不会太难以下咽。弗雷德点点头后说他去冲个澡。

在浴室的水蒸气包裹下，弗雷德里克正在反思他们的第一次是否来得有些超出预料？他本以为他们会吃完一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐，然后他含情脉脉地握住格林艾特的手，把自己的心意告诉他；现在反倒变成了由格林做主，一向在感情方面主动的弗雷德有些不太适应。  
算了，生米都煮成熟饭了，还担心那么多干什么。  
就在这时候，浴室外传来的格林愤怒的叫声。  
他所用的每个单词都无比恶毒，很难想象平日里温和的格林艾特会发那么大的火，会像一头发现财宝被盗走的龙那样喷出炽热滚烫的火焰。弗雷德不得不担心起来，他连忙冲干净身上的泡沫，急急地找根浴巾擦干身体后跑了出去，只见到他的恋人正对着手机发火。  
他大概猜到电话那头的人是谁了，便不出声，老老实实地穿上T恤和休闲裤，坐在沙发上等他挂断电话。暴怒的格林艾特眼中闪着火光，他把手机摔在了地毯上后一屁股将自己塞进了沙发。  
“我说过好几次了，他总是来摘下我的玫瑰。”  
“你没必要那么生气。如果只是玫瑰的问题，我还能为你找到更好的品种。”  
身旁人白了他一眼，悻悻地说：  
“这不是品种的问题。他要送给伊丽莎白礼物，大可以去别的花店订一束花。”  
“你不满他借花献佛？”  
看来是说中了格林生气的点了，他默默点了点头，好一会后才无奈地站起身，叫弗雷德快些准备，他们得去街区边上的超市买点食材准备晚饭了。

伦敦的夏季很少有这么炎热的天气，更不用说是将近傍晚。  
刚刚冲过澡的弗雷德扯扯领口，他的肌肤上附着一层细微的汗珠，他觉得这天气闷得有些发慌。身旁的人扎起了马尾辫，他的头发又长长了，老式的黑框眼镜不太适合他的脸，至少也得是流行的金色多边形细框眼镜才行。  
格林的左手揣在裤子的口袋里，另一只手握住他的手机，笑称这是为了预防那些小偷冲上来偷走他的手机。弗雷德反驳他说这些都是偏见，因为真正要抢手机的人可不管你把手机放在哪里。  
“这附近有个TESCO，或者有几家黎巴嫩、波斯菜，怎么样？准备尝尝平民的食物吗？”  
“别开玩笑，大厨。今天可是你说要下厨的。”  
TESCO的爽快冷气让他们不约而同地捂住手臂，格林直呼他的鸡皮疙瘩要起来了，然后从口袋里掏出一英镑硬币塞进购物车的把手中，叫弗雷德把他那些从公寓里带出来的环保袋放进车斗内。  
他的马尾辫有点像弗雷德中学时见到的女学生一样活泼，他也很难想象一位男性的头发能够保持地那么柔顺。格林径直推着购物车走去生鲜蔬菜区，他曾听杰弗森说过格林似乎是个“极端素食主义者”，他刚想要问他，就找不到他的人影了。  
“原来你在这里。”  
“烟熏的三文鱼要来点吗？还是说你更喜欢吃红菜头腌制的那种？”  
这样的流言不攻自破，他想了想后提出烟熏的比较不错，从对方的手中拿过那一盒烟熏三文鱼。购物车里放了一些意面的材料，还有几捆新鲜的胡萝卜和芦笋。就在弗雷德要问他为什么没有其他蔬菜的时候，格林面无表情地往里面放了一袋孢子甘蓝。  
“你喜欢吃孢子甘蓝吗？”  
话音未落，他又挑了几根防风根扔进了购物车。  
“呃……没必要彻底贯彻素食主义吧？”  
“嗯？我等下还要去肉铺买肉的，我有认识的肉商，那边的肉比较好。”  
这才让弗雷德放心下来，继续哼着小曲跟在格林的身后走。他不像是个会主动提出要在马利伯恩区买房子的人，他更不像是天天在邦德街附近购物的人，弗雷德里克心说他还是个比较好养活的人时，就看见了那双躲在镜片后的浅色眼睛正冲他呼唤着什么。

格林艾特·格莱泰尔，正如其名般罕见的男人是个彻头彻尾的居家动物。很少有人会在他们的第一次打炮结束后就跟炮友一块儿出门去超市购物，他左手抱着纸袋子，右手仍牢牢抓着他的手机。  
在德国三年的工作生活大概教会了他该如何和其他人类相处，弗雷德想过是否要问问他的感情状况——毕竟他仍对他有好感，可他从未说过任何一件关于他自己的事情。也许三年中有人帮了他一把，才叫他彻底从紧闭的心门中出来，拥抱这湛蓝的天空。  
“下午好，布莱恩。”  
他们在一家有着砖红色雨棚和招牌的店门口停下，店面打理得相当整洁。要不是在格林推门进去后，他一眼瞧见了摆在玻璃柜台内的那些鲜肉，他还不知道这是一家肉铺呢。  
“下午好，格林。你过得怎么样，想起来亲自做饭了？”  
格林艾特笑呵呵地告诉他确实如此，他用右手肘捅了捅弗雷德里克的腰，叫他快些从他手上接过有些重得过头的纸袋，他要开始挑肉了。  
名叫布莱恩的老板见到这一幕后笑得更开心了，就在这时候，他的女儿系好围裙的带子从后厨走出来，看见他们两个人的时候惊讶得张大了嘴，连忙叫她的父亲看清楚来人是谁。  
“比安卡，你不会连格林都不认识了吧？”  
“嗨，爸爸，我说的是那个人……”  
她的声音猛地变小，弗雷德里克往黑发的女孩看去，她显然常常读西斯特罗报，或者是Azure的忠实读者。于是他冲她挥挥手，向她问好。  
“这可是法国的叫春鸡，要是做烤鸡的话，我可就推荐你这个了。”  
“嗯，能给我两磅鸡胸肉吗？”  
比安卡的脸羞得绯红，即使她的肤色偏暗，看不太出来她的羞涩。弗雷德没有说话，他只是站在格林的身边，静静地等待他完成购买。布莱恩喊了几声，叫比安卡快些去拿一张包装纸，她直愣愣地盯着弗雷德发呆，一直到她爸爸在她的肩膀上用力地拍了一下。  
“真扫兴。”她嘟囔了一声，小跑进了后厨，过了半分钟后又跑了出来。  
“别见怪，比安卡不知道着了什么迷。”  
“没事的。谢谢，这是十磅。”  
格林从口袋里掏出十英镑递给老板，他回过头看了眼弗雷德后，还冲他笑了一下。这是在嘲笑他平时不来购买日用品吗？还是说这是对他的耐心进行表扬？他问道：  
“你在表扬我吗？”  
“噢，看来格兰特先生从不亲自购物。”  
他自嘲地笑笑，身为现代贵族的格莱泰尔一家的儿子竟然会过着平民生活，反倒是他一个白手起家的创业者开始得上了养尊处优的坏毛病。他腾出一只手来，在格林的脑袋上敲了一下。  
“您是格兰特先生，就是Azure的那个创始人吗？”  
“没错，是我。”  
看来这位女士也被他的风度迷得神魂颠倒，恰好布莱恩找好了钱，递给了格林。他只能冲比安卡眨眨眼，小声留下一句有机会再见后和格林一同走出了店门。

等到他们拖着被汗水打湿的身体回到公寓里的时候，格林刚旋开门把手，就被扑面而来的冷气冻得一个哆嗦。  
他们没有人开过空调，至少出门前检查过已经关闭了所有的电器。  
难不成是闹鬼了？弗雷德刚想提醒身边人别那么着急地进门，如果碰见入室抢劫的劫犯，那么他很容易因为打草惊蛇而受伤；若碰见了小偷，那么可能将原本的罪行升级成另一种罪——不过格林艾特没有理他，脱下鞋子后立马顺着门廊走到了客厅，打开了那盏发黄的灯，相当不爽地将怀中的纸袋扔到厨房的桌面上后走到了沙发旁，冲着阳台上的那个黑色背影发牢骚。  
“没有下一次了，我要把你的钥匙收回。你不能每次都这样无声无息地闯进来。”  
“得了吧，格林。你的公寓是全英国，乃至全世界最安全的地方。”  
弗雷德闻到战争即将爆发的硝烟味，也匆匆地跑到了进来，他差些因为袜子太滑而摔倒在地。杰拉尔德恰好转过身，他轻轻颔首，向他问好。  
“那么我得夸夸善良的格莱泰尔先生，他好歹为我们打开了空调。”  
“那我也得夸奖一下小格莱泰尔先生竟然把我的花照料得那么好，顺便说一句，这是完全出自内心的夸奖。”  
兄弟二人的火药味越来越浓，作为在场的第三方，弗雷德里克决定先把格林扔去厨房，由自己来和杰拉尔德聊聊，聊聊关于朱丽叶的事情。被他强行踩下刹车的格林艾特不得不带着一肚子的怨气去了厨房，不过那可是开放式的厨房，就算隔着一条走廊，他仍能听清这两人的对话。为了避免他们说些出格的话，他先是恶狠狠地放了几句狠话后，重新抱起食材离开了客厅。

杰拉尔德一如既往地风度翩翩，他这次没有挥舞园艺剪刀了，更没有从那剩余的六支花中剪下新的两支。他眯起眼睛，突然笑了起来，中年男人的眼角爬上了几条细纹——四十多岁的女性在精通保养和护肤的情况都免不了长出皱纹，就不用说不注重这些方面的男性了，更不用说每天从事大量的脑力活动的杰拉尔德。相比二十多年前的他们的第一次见面，他着实老了不少，至少没有格莱泰尔家显明的金发标志了。  
“你今天是来干什么的？”  
“我只是路过，弗雷德。我可不会闲到在玫瑰没有长好的时候就来把她们采下。”  
男人继续笑道，  
“况且我突发奇想，想来看看我的弟弟。我有些日子没见他了。”  
看来格莱泰尔兄弟的关系比想象之中的要好很多。他像是这栋公寓的主人，相当自然地坐在了沙发的一端，不过弗雷德想，全款买下了这套房子的人也确实可以算作是主人的地位，他摸摸鼻子，一屁股栽进单人沙发里。  
“你工作很忙吗？”  
这是个普通的周六，就连董事长都能难得地放一天假的时候。最近也没有什么要紧的会要开，距离周一上午的例会还有三十多个小时，他还能享受一些快乐的休闲时光。于是他想和杰拉尔德就这样普通地聊聊天，为他能够征服罗克利夫伯爵打下基础。  
“这要看你如何定义‘忙碌’。对于普罗大众来说，我的工作恐怕就是在办公室里喝喝咖啡，看几份文件而已。再说了，你从不曾在一台的新闻里看到过我吧。”  
“这么说来，你的工作性质类似于蒙太古女士？”  
弗雷德里克不合时宜地用最近热播的电视剧来打比方，然后他就听见了隔在走廊另一边的格林的笑声。他估计是在笑这个例子实在是太过不合适，不合适到他差点手一颤，将胡椒粉当成藏红花粉洒进调制的酱汁里。  
“差不多吧。”  
杰拉尔德回答他，灰蓝色的眼睛中有些疲惫，随后他大声地冲格林喊了一声，  
“不介意我今天留下来吃顿晚饭吧？”  
后者没有回答，从弗雷德的角度看向厨房，就能看见那人竖着的中指，不过他选择不把这个场景告诉杰拉尔德，免得挑起第三次世界大战。厨房的叮叮当当成为了他们对话的背景乐，有那么一瞬间，弗雷德以为自己置身于一幕电影中。  
他晃了神。  
就在这几秒间，杰拉尔德的脸上显出了与格林相似的神采，他咬着自己的舌尖，企图将出窍的灵魂拉回肉体中。  
这对兄弟在他们不知道的地方有很多相似之处，弗雷德心中默默记上这一笔，写在“他们都喜欢玫瑰花”这一条之后。

三个人的晚餐显得有些尴尬，秘制格莱泰尔牌鸡胸肉意面配上烤防风根和孢子甘蓝盛在白色的瓷盘内，格林粗鲁地命令杰拉尔德去准备好餐具，而弗雷德坐在餐桌旁就可以了。  
“你真会使唤人。”  
“这还不叫使唤呢，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
贵族家庭出来的孩子们总会按礼节摆好餐具，弗雷德回忆起小时候他常常和卢卡斯一起吃饭，父亲总会严肃地差他去摆放刀叉，从不叫卢卡斯去。他突然觉得眼角有些湿漉漉，从回忆中解脱出来的时候便看见了格林坐在他的身边。杰拉尔德坐在他的左手边，还向格林抱怨这讨人厌的高脚凳配高桌，颇像路边的小吃摊或者是宜家。  
“你可以现在就回去，伊丽莎白肯定为你准备了晚餐。”  
他的“炮友”咄咄逼人，随后将双手合十，开始了晚餐前的祷告。  
沉默的祷告过去后，格林抓起一旁装着帕玛森奶酪粉的瓶子对着意面一阵狂撒，他才开始用勺子拌起这些小麦粉制成的面条。杰拉尔德低声嘲笑他这番不文明的行为，被他反呛了几句也专注于自己的那盘上。  
弗雷德里克还有一肚子的疑问，他不知道该找什么理由掺合进来，却被政客打开了话头：“实际上更像是迈克罗夫特，你看过‘神探夏洛克’吧？”  
他反应过来这是针对半小时前的那句蒙太古女士，稍加思考后点点头。一言不发的格林默默地将几根烤焦了的防风根和孢子甘蓝拨弄进了杰拉尔德的盘子里，身为兄长的那位格莱泰尔同样沉默地吃掉了有些焦糊的蔬菜。  
“我可能要几周不回家了。我得和几个朋友好好商量一下最新法案的事情。”  
“嗯哼，她不会介意的。”  
“等下，你们在说什么？”  
年轻一点的格莱泰尔眨眨眼，他瞥了疑惑不解的弗雷德一眼，低下头与盘子里的面条蔬菜作战，他咽下了嘴里所有的食物后解答他的疑惑：  
“他的工作性质决定了他不是一个经常能回家的人，哈，不顾家的混蛋。”  
“这是我能透露的最多了，再说下去，对你我都没有好处。”  
“你不去看看亚历克斯和斯黛拉吗？你很久没回去过了。”  
杰拉尔德将一片鸡肉塞入口中，他的眼光扫过弟弟的冰蓝色眼眸，意识到他的眼睛到了这个年纪还是如此纯净，吞下了那块少许有些柴的肉。  
“你已经过了演安灼拉的年纪了，不过我还是很高兴你能拿下那个角色。”  
“至少不用到处跑了，不过我就进组半年，很快又要加入新的巡演制作。”  
“很不错。记得今年圣诞节空出来，你也很久没回去看爸爸妈妈了。”  
提到父母，一直没找到机会插话的弗雷德里克来了兴趣。他也就在世纪婚礼的时候听说过罗克利夫伯爵一家也在威斯敏斯特教堂内。格林咬着叉子，被杰拉尔德伸来的手拍了一下。  
“那年我大三，杰拉尔和伊莉莎订婚了。”  
“我还记得那时候妈妈头上戴着的帽子，还有爸爸找人给我们订做的燕尾服。”  
“没错，在场的每一位男士都要穿着米色的背心，收到女王的邀请的时候可让爸爸伤了脑筋。妈妈还从奶奶那些衣柜里找了半天礼帽，最后挑了一顶不错的蓝色，很配爸爸的领带。”  
“然后我们也都系着浅蓝色领带，不是吗？”  
杰拉尔德说起当年的时候还有些意思，只是弗雷德不知道那是格莱泰尔家的第一次争吵的开端，他津津有味地听他们两个人描述皇室婚礼。格林艾特表现出对皇室的一丝兴趣，过会他继续讲下去：  
“我和爸妈是‘贵族’受邀，这家伙是‘官员’，从那个时候起我们的级别就不同了。”  
“既然受邀参加皇室婚礼，为什么是伯爵头衔，而不是公爵头衔？”  
弗雷德尤其对伯爵一家感到好奇，当时他还记得Azure专门出了一期特刊，就是讲这世纪婚礼的。他还对茱莉娅的痴迷感到嗤之以鼻，恐怕仅仅因为他是德国人的缘故。  
“我们和当今女王在一百年前都还有血脉关系，只不过相当淡了。如今能有公爵头衔的，可都是那位陛下的亲戚。”  
“那……？”  
“我们也乘着劳斯莱斯去了，弗雷德，别小瞧格莱泰尔家啊。”  
老牌的劳斯莱斯轿车顶上有皇室的勋章样式，还有专人开车，甚至连平日里出行的司机都没有用上，格林艾特用“疯狂”来形容当时在路边的铁栅栏后围观的人们，他们的尖叫声至今还能回响在他的耳膜边上。  
“我是乘着政府的车去的，当时我还没有担任一把手。”

听完兄弟二人唠唠叨叨讲了差不多要四十多分钟的皇室婚礼，弗雷德算是彻底拜倒在这有些啰嗦的两个人的脚下。他可算是知道了：杰拉尔德算是政府要臣，不到危机时刻绝不会出现在人们面前；格林虽然是个音乐剧演员，在“上流社会圈”内也有一席之地。  
一顿饭吃完，格林收拾齐所有的盘子和刀叉走进了厨房，他挥挥手让杰拉尔德去泡咖啡。一时半会分不清究竟谁是客人，谁是主人。  
弗雷德里克帮他把盘子放进洗碗机内，他在抬起身子的时候蹭了蹭格林的头。惹得格林咯咯地笑。  
“好啦，别那么严肃了，我的小甜薯。”  
“你快去帮杰拉尔去端咖啡，他笨手笨脚的。”  
他飞快地在他的脸颊上啄了一下，转身去找杰拉尔德。后者对着咖啡机发愁，他没怎么用过胶囊咖啡机，弗雷德见状，拿着一块胶囊就放了进去。  
“就这样，等会咖啡就好了。”  
“真是些稀奇古怪的东西，看来我已经跟不上潮流了。”  
“我第一次用的时候也不太会用。”  
“你和他发展到哪一步了？”  
杰拉尔德问道，他灰蓝色的眼睛瞄了几眼洗手的格林，悄悄凑到弗雷德耳边，  
“我不会告诉他爸爸。”  
这个问题难倒了弗雷德，他们在今天早些的时候做爱，在更早的时候交换过心意，但谁都没有提出要更进一步。杰拉尔德期许的眼神穿过了他的身躯，要在他的身体上凿出一个大洞来。  
“事实上……”  
“我要的种子呢？”  
格林探出头来问杰拉尔德，他打量这两个说悄悄话的男人，不怀好意地走出来抢走了第一杯冒着热气的咖啡，喝了一口后直说好苦。  
“你偏爱伯爵红茶，为什么不能接受美式咖啡？”  
“饭后喝一杯意式浓缩才能有效地控制你的体重，杰拉尔。”  
被质问的男人无奈地摇摇头，他走到客厅，在挂着他昂贵的西服外套口袋里摸了半天，然后摸到了一包用黑色的纸抱牢的种子，递给了格林。纸包上有金色的马克笔写好的“海洋之歌和香槟”，接过种子的格林若有所思，嘴里说着难养活就走到了他的园艺工作台。  
弗雷德看着他的背影，又好奇地询问杰拉尔德：  
“这次又是给你夫人的礼物了？”  
杰拉尔德没理会他，他穿好西服，拿起他一直随身携带的长柄伞，径直走到了门廊。弗雷德可不能让客人就这样离去，他叫了一声格林后便自己追到了门口。  
黑色的背影有些孤单。  
发梢变白的政客不再是二十多年前的大学生，他已是两个孩子的父亲，一个女人的丈夫，还是一个国家的脏器。他叹了口气，回过身与弗雷德交谈：  
“总该给好孩子一些奖励，我也不是那么不近人情。”  
德国人没继续说话，他似乎在理解这句话是什么意思。  
“有时候我还挺羡慕他那种叛逆劲。”  
“他曾很痛苦，这点……你知道吗？”  
政客穿好了他的皮鞋，他没出声，只是单纯地点点头，又扯了几句关于伊顿公学还有热刺队的事情，他赞美了离伦敦更近的哈罗公学的好，还表扬了一番剑桥大学。  
弗雷德听懂了他话中的意思，从那个夏天开始的噩梦全都在他的注视下发生。作为兄长，他也起到了一定的保护作用，他像是一只大鸟，展开了他的翅膀，将尚未学会飞翔的幼雏揽在羽翼底下。杰拉尔德轻哼一声后转了转长柄伞，他带着一种赞许的口吻告诉弗雷德里克，他手底下那个叫杰弗森·克劳利的年轻人挺不错的。  
是啊，杰弗森确实挺不错的。  
他回答道，这时候格林艾特才慢吞吞地拖着脚步挪到了门廊来，他对兄长的离开并没有任何想法，他就那样看向他的背影，手里还捧着刚才的那杯咖啡，只是现在加了更多的牛奶。  
“注意安全。”  
他淡淡地嘱咐杰拉尔德，还不忘记抿一口咖啡，  
“我可以找人把玫瑰送给伊丽莎白，你没必要叫大卫来拿。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
政客推开门出去前反问了一句，他头也没回地用力按下了门把手，让月光流进象牙白色的公寓里，  
“我说了，你的公寓是全英国，乃至全世界最安全的地方。”  
“行吧，只要你还能‘非法进入’，那一定是很安全了！”  
格林艾特将咖啡杯放在一旁的五斗橱上，眼神里有些犹豫。在对哥哥说出那句话后，从口袋里找出了一张制作精美的干花贺卡递给了还没有关上门的杰拉尔德。后者为他“友好”的举动感到开心，就连站在一边没怎么说话的弗雷德也感到意外。

格林清清嗓子，他仿佛被今晚意面里的胡椒粉再次呛到了。  
“路易十四，我几个月前做的。”  
“谢谢，伊莉会喜欢的。”  
“是给你的。”  
他冰蓝色的眼睛对上灰蓝色的、布满了疲惫的眼睛，  
“无论你在做什么，注意安全。”  
他意有所指，抬起手指指门外停着的黑色捷豹，告诉杰拉尔德他的司机已经到了。杰拉尔德也十分识相，他向两位好先生道了晚安后便离开了这栋公寓，只留下弗雷德里克和格林共处一室。  
弗雷德拍拍他的肩膀，叫他拿着咖啡杯回到客厅去，很快就有球赛可看了。  
“我可不看热刺队的球。”  
“我也不喜欢艾萨克，我是狼堡球迷。”  
“今天几号了？”  
格林突然问他，他连忙掏出手机查看日期：七月三日。紧接着，他的马尾辫再次晃起来，他问他是否对网球有兴趣。  
“你别告诉我……”  
“就是那个‘别告诉你’，温布尔登网球公开赛，去看吗？”  
“成吧，成吧。我得让安娜去协调我这几周的会议，我相信格雷格森和杜兰特不会觉得我的新爱好烦人。”  
“在那之前，我有件事情要跟你说……呃，是比较严肃的事情。”  
弗雷德里克盯着格林皱着的眉头，猜不透这家伙脑子里到底装着什么。这或许和星座有些关系，虽然他不怎么相信占星学，但恐怕有些时候只有这些玄乎的东西才能解释格林艾特跳跃的思维。  
“说吧。”  
“嗯，我们今天下午做爱了。”  
“没错，我想不用再提醒你了。”  
“我爱你，弗雷德。”  
“我也爱你，格林，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”  
他抢过了主导权，主动提问，没想到被格林用一种古怪的眼神看着：  
“伙计，我以为你会表现得更好些。是的，我愿意，你愿意这个圣诞节跟我回去见见家里人吗？”  
“我……我愿意，你是说见见罗克利夫伯爵吗？还有你的大嫂？”  
“是的，见我的父母，还有我的嫂子。你难道不想看看是什么样的女人征服了杰拉尔德吗？”  
这下他可没话可说，只能傻傻地注视着格林坐到沙发上，用遥控器打开电视，切换到了夜间电影频道。他为了遮掩往外冒的傻气，连忙坐到了他的身边，假装没有被刚才的对话吓到。就在这时候，格林侧过头，在他的脸庞上留下一个亲昵的吻，他笑着说从没那么想吻他。  
弗雷德里克有些惊喜，他的左手放到了格林的后脑勺，后者立刻靠了上来。  
这下轮到他开始盘算什么时候要带他的恋人去一趟德国了，得去法兰克福会会他严苛过头的父亲和母亲，至于卢卡斯，他们已经见过面了。

夜已经深了，格林也就临时放个三天假，周二的时候还得回到剧院。弗雷德里克和他挤在一张床上显然有些不适，就在这时候，他的另一半提出要不要睡到沙发上去。  
连婚都没结，就已经开始睡在沙发上了！  
冷气有些开得太大，而他又穿得太少，松垮的T恤遮住他平日里健身的成果，灰色的男式平角裤看上去又有那么些老土。格林艾特有些质疑他的审美，并称为什么你这样的审美还能做时尚综合性杂志的老大？他回答：“这就是为什么我找了茱莉娅来管杂志这方面的事情，我只管发行。”  
好吧，英国人的眉毛挑了挑，他直接钻进了浅蓝色的被子里，从柔软的乳胶枕底下掏出一只深蓝色的眼罩戴上，上面写着“吃饭了叫我”。  
“晚安，弗雷德。”  
闷闷的声音从被子底下传来，弗雷德带着些许不解，强行掀开了他的被子，和他躺在一块儿。  
确实有些拥挤。  
他得再买一张床来了，甚至可以重新装修一下这套公寓。他发了条信息给罗伯特，让詹姆斯第二天一早开车来接他去上班，别忘记带上换洗的衣物——他的身材和格林的可不对付，要是穿着他的西服去公司，那场面一定很诡异。哦，他还在短信最后多加了一句，他要买一张宽敞一些的双人床。  
他放下手机，翻身过去搂住身边已经神志不清的格林，将头埋在他的颈窝里，深深地闻属于他的味道：那是一股清爽的味道，没有须后水的刺鼻，也没有香水的浓烈；还混杂了一丁点燕麦蜜蜂香草味的沐浴露在身上。弗雷德闭上了眼睛，重重地呼了一口气。

要等到圣诞节才去罗克利夫。  
他还有好多时间来准备给未来家人的见面礼呢。  
那么格林要什么时候去德国呢？他的演出合约可不会那么轻易放他走。卢卡斯肯定在爸妈面前说了很久关于他的事情，也肯定提到过格林……爸妈如果不接受他的话……管他呢！弗雷德心底里想，他都能跑出来白手起家，还在乎这些干什么。  
弗雷德的笑容扬起挂在嘴角，他的臂膀更用力了些，将格林艾特牢牢圈在怀里。  
至少等圣诞节到了再说吧，他也确实挺想见伊丽莎白。

**Author's Note:**

> 弗雷格林的第一篇，这篇能够视作是他们在一起了……但是后续结局如何还是得靠大家去想。  
> 时间线在Azure结束后。


End file.
